


Alternate Ways to Ease the Pain

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: No one said pregnancy was all sunshine and rainbows, and Byleth certainly knows this. But Dimitri is ever willing to help ease the aches of carrying his child, even if it means doing some unconventional things.(Written as a fill for 3houseskinkmeme on Dreamwidth)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth’s breasts ached, which seemed to be the normal ever since her pregnancy began to show. She’d always had a large chest, but now it just felt like her skin was being stretched too far. No matter how she sat, or laid down, or relaxed, she simply couldn’t relieve that pressure. When she went to Mercedes, the kindly priestess informed her that it was simply her body getting ready to provide for her child. It was a sign her body was strong and able to carry the baby to term and provide for them after birth.

Of course, none of that information made the soreness go away. It just explained why milk leaked from her nipples every so often.

Byleth closed the novel she’d been working on and squirmed on the couch, trying to find some sort of position that would provide a measure of comfort. Beside her, Dimitri pulled his attention away from his own book, looking at her softly as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

“Is something the matter, beloved?” He gently stroked her arm as he spoke, the light touch as much a comfort for him as it was for her.

“Oh, no. just sore again,” Byleth sighed, sinking back against his chest. “I wish I could tell my body that the baby’s not here yet, so it doesn’t need to make milk right now.”

Dimitri chuckled and lightly tapped her breast. “You heard her,” he said playfully. “You’re getting ahead of yourselves.”

Byleth groaned, laying her hand over his. “Dima, please… wait until _after_ our baby’s here to start with the dad jokes.” She couldn’t stay annoyed at him for long, though, as his thumb traced lazy circles over her aching flesh. The tender touch was light, and yet it sent tiny jolts of pleasure up her spine and down between her legs. _Mercedes said that I might get more sensitive,_ Byleth thought as she let her free hand wander along her husband’s thigh. _Maybe some intimacy would help ease the pain._

She eased Dimitri’s hand lower, to properly cup her swollen breast. Looking up, she saw the confusion in his blue eye swiftly change to understanding. “Are you sure you feel up for it?” he asked tentatively. “Would sex not make the ache worse?”

Byleth couldn’t help but giggle at how his face still turned bright red the moment he said “sex”. They’d been married for years, and he’d taken her to his bed so many times, yet he never managed to say the word without blushing. It was absolutely endearing, and Byleth gave him a peck on his lips. “I think it’ll do the opposite, actually. I want to get lost in the feel of you, so the pain falls away.”

Dimitri grinned, leaning down to drag his lips along the back of her neck as he began kneading her breasts. “Anything for my beloved.”

“Yes,” Byleth moaned. “Like that… Ah~”

She relaxed back against his broad chest, letting his strong hands ease the ache in her bosom. She could feel herself getting wet as his thumbs brushed her tender nipples, tension slowly building in her stomach. Part of her wondered if she would find release from just this, but she quickly felt another ache in her loins. A hungry, needy ache that made her crave to feel him deep inside her.

“Dima,” Byleth gasped softly when he gently sucked at her neck. She gripped his thigh, following it up until she felt his growing hardness through the wool of his trousers. “More.”

That was all Dimitri needed to hear. Immediately, he set her breasts down and turned his attention to the few articles of clothing he had left. Byleth followed suit, albeit a bit slower. Once Dimitri was bare, though, he went to help his wife with her dress and undergarments, which were both slightly damp with her fluids. He hardly seemed to mind, though, as he pulled her into his lap, his length brushing her inner thigh.

“Goddess, you’re beautiful,” he breathed against her shoulder. As he returned one hand to her sore breasts, he stroked her belly with the other. The most achingly tender smile settled on his lips, and Byleth wouldn’t have been surprised if he started crying. “I still can’t believe it,” he sighed, nuzzling her shoulder. “We’re going to be parents…”

Byleth kissed the top of his golden head. She felt him tremble against her back, though not from desire. So rarely did Dimitri allow himself to feel such joy. She didn’t even feel like teasing him for thinking such domestic things while his cock was brushing her clit. “You’ll be a wonderful father,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “You’re already such a wonderful husband. And such a loving king.”

Dimitri moaned, a deep, rumbling sound that vibrated into her chest. “Then, as king, it is my duty to ease your pain.” His hand ventured lower, softly brushing her clit before dipping two fingers into her wet slit. “Would that I could banish your aches permanently…”

“This is more than enough.” Byleth gasped as he pressed against that spot that made her tremble with delight. With each motion of his fingers, Dimitri rolled her clit with his thumb and kneaded her breasts. _How could he ever think he was useless at delicate tasks?_ Her mind wandered as he tightened the coil in her belly, the slight rocking of his hips reminding her that he was also on the cusp of release.

Clumsily grasping his wrist, Byleth reluctantly dragged his hand back to her neglected breast. Dimitri eagerly resumed kneading somewhat absentmindedly, though that was understandable as Byleth guided his cock to her entrance.

“Oh, Byleth! Beloved~”

He gasped as she sank down, taking in his entire length with ease. After so many long nights together, Byleth knew exactly how to cant her hips so he didn’t stretch her too far. Slowly, she braced her legs against the cushions and gave a few shallow thrusts. She could hardly feel the ache in her bosom anymore, not with Dimitri filling her so completely.

“Feel how wet I am?” Byleth moaned, to which Dimitri nodded, his breath hot and heavy against her shoulder. “That’s how good you make me feel, dear heart. You’ve eased my pain… so well~”

Dimitri’s hips jerked forward, but he kept massaging her tits, more eager to help her than to find his own pleasure. And it was that very dedication that made Byleth want to reward him. Holding onto his arm, she began to move, lifting herself off the couch until only the head of his cock remained inside her… then dropping back down, taking him to the hilt.

Dimitri gasped and moaned as she repeated that motion, muttering comforting nonsense into her ear as his toes curled in ecstasy. In the same motion she pleasured him, Byleth also felt heat build in her belly. With every thrust, he filled her to the brim, rubbing against her in ways no one else could. She barely had to touch her clit to push those sensations over the edge, and she came intensely. Her orgasm coursed through her entire body, leaving only warm delight in its wake. The aches and pains of her pregnancy faded into the background until all she felt was pleasure and Dimitri’s shallow thrusts as he found his own release.

Byleth slumped back against his chest, basking in the afterglow and lacing her fingers with his. As the pleasant tingling faded too, she removed herself from Dimitri’s cock and curled up in his arms.

“Are you feeling better, beloved?”

“Mm, much,” Byleth hummed. “Though now the bed is calling me. Care to join?”

“Tempting,” Dimitri said, laying a soft kiss to her brow. “But how does a bath first sound?”

Byleth smiled broadly and nuzzled his cheek. “That sounds even better.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri woke with a thump on his abdomen. He’d always been a light sleeper, a fact that served him well during his years living in the wilderness and slums, but as he roused, he realized just what had woken him. Byleth slipped out of his arms and sat up, holding her swollen belly and grimacing in pain.

“Did he kick again?” Dimitri propped himself up on an elbow and laid his hand over hers. “I can grab a vulnerary if you think it’s needed.”

Byleth shook her head. “No, it’s okay. He didn’t break anything this time.” She laughed softly. “Really wish this last month would pass faster. I don’t know how much more my ribs can take.”

Dimitri felt an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks. Pulling himself up to sit beside her, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Byleth huffed.

“Fairly certain it is. At least partially.” Dimitri let his fingers slide across the swell of her belly, smiling as he felt their baby squirm. “I highly doubt he inherited the Crest of Blaiddyd from you.”

He didn’t even have to look to see the playful grin that settled on her lips. “Oh? So you’re saying I can blame you for all the broken ribs I’ve had to endure?”

Dimitri chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, running his hands along her body until he brushed her tender breasts. The desire to please her, to ease her aches and pains, sat heavy in his gut, so he asked, “Will you allow me to make up for my clumsiness? I am yours to command, however you wish.”

“Please,” she breathed, just before catching his lips and kissing him deeply.

Her breasts spilled into his hands as she pulled her shift down to her waist. They were so firm that Dimitri worried they would burst if he put too much pressure on them. Slowly, he began to stroke the tender flesh, rolling and pinching her nipples how he knew she liked. Byleth moaned and rubbed her thighs together to provide some friction as he tended to her swollen bosom. The sight of his wife surrendering to his care made Dimitri’s heart flutter, and he pressed more kisses against her shoulder to show her how she made him feel.

After a minute or so of attention, Dimitri felt something warm and wet drip onto his fingers. He paused and glanced down, seeing that her breasts had begun to leak again. This wasn’t the first time they’d done so, but a thought crossed Dimitri’s mind as the milk cooled on his skin.

“What’s wrong, Dima?” Byleth asked, resting her hands over his.

The concern in her voice made his heart ache, and he nuzzled her cheek in response. “Nothing’s wrong, beloved. I just had a thought.” Byleth made an affirmative sound in her throat, and so Dimitri continued, blushing as he realized just what he was going to say. “If your soreness is due to an overabundance of milk, perhaps I could… empty them.”

Byleth just stared at him for a moment, her blank expression one of too many emotions rather than a lack of them. When she next spoke, it was slowly, with carefully chosen words. “That would certainly help, but wouldn’t that be… disgraceful?”

Her concern brought a loving smile to Dimitri’s face. No matter how much he catered to her desires, she always made sure he never pushed himself too far. Never agreed to something that made him uncomfortable. Years ago, when the prospect of a loving spouse and a family of his own was an impossible dream, he might have considered suckling at his wife’s tit a fetish at best. But now, the prospect of doing so filled him with an undefinable eagerness, a desire to explore a different kind of intimacy as he simultaneously dulled the ache in her breasts. “Not in the slightest. I’ve tended your chest with my mouth before; this is hardly any different,” he answered. “Besides, no one but you need know.”

Byleth turned to face Dimitri, pulling him into a deep kiss. He could feel her desperation for relief in the way she tugged at his lip, carding her fingers in his hair as he kissed down her jawline and neck. And he kept traveling down, his lips trailing across her shoulder, then onto her chest, where he gently took a nipple in his mouth. He tugged lightly on the leaking flesh with his teeth as he sucked, unsure how exactly this worked but willing to try nonetheless.

Dimitri was beginning to wonder if he was doing something wrong when Byleth let out a contented sigh, and warm milk started flowing from her breast. It was such a fast flow, too. Dimitri barely had time to think about what he was doing when he instinctively swallowed. No sooner had he done so then his mouth began filling again. He barely had to suck to coax her milk to flow, but he quickly settled into a rhythm as Byleth ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head to her chest.

“That… that feels really good,” she whispered, rocking her hips against his arm suggestively. “Dima, could you…?”

Dimitri merely hummed in response, hiking her skirt up and slipping his hand into her underwear. She was already so wet that his fingers slid in with hardly any resistance. He couldn’t help but smile as Byleth gasped and twitched with every crook of his fingers. Merely knowing that she found pleasure from his hand stoked a fire in his own belly. But he would tend to his wife first.

When the flow of milk slowed to a stop, Dimitri let go, licking her skin clean before gazing up at her with adoration. “Does that feel better, beloved?”

Byleth nodded emphatically, tugging his hair towards her other breast. “Yes,” she moaned, rolling her hips against his hand. “Don’t stop. It’s helping a lot.”

“As you wish.”

Dimitri latched onto her remaining nipple, which had begun to leak even more since he began. He easily fell back into his rhythm, sucking the milk from her breasts to relieve the pressure. He nearly forgot how he was fingering her below until she moaned through her release.

_ Thank you… for letting me love you so completely. I will do everything I am able to in order to ease your burden, _ Dimitri thought as he swallowed the last bit of milk and withdrew from her chest. When he met her eyes one more, shining with love and affection, he drew her into a languid kiss. “How are you feeling?” he breathed as they parted for air. “Better, I hope.”

“So much better,” Byleth giggled, running her hand down his chest and coming to rest on the bulge between his thighs. “You did such a good job, thank you. Now it’s my turn to tend to your needs.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Dimitri protested half heartedly. He knew full well that Byleth would take him until they were both exhausted. Even more so now that her aches had eased.

“But I want to.” She easily flipped Dimitri onto his back and straddled his hips, half-resting her swollen belly against his. “Besides, it’s been such a long time since I’ve ridden you.”

Dimitri grinned back. It certainly  _ had  _ been a while.

By the time they finally finished, the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. But it would find the royal couple deep in slumber, both cradling their soon to be born child.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this prompt on 3houseskinkmeme...  
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=478940#cmt478940
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
